


Apple pie and Walkers

by Mywritingcorner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Almost domestic?, Dwight is mentioned, F/M, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Negan is a warning himself, Negan x Reader - Freeform, Reader could be either gender, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywritingcorner/pseuds/Mywritingcorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Negan with a warm meal as he comes "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie and Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic^^ please leave critism and anything else

You closed the oven and stirred the pot on the stove again. "Hopefully," you thought, "Negan won't be home for another twenty minutes." It would ruin the surprise.  
Cooking was always a hobby of yours and you'd say you were fairly good at it. Maybe not a five star restaurante chef but it was better than just a warmed up can of peas. Or dog food.  
Silently you started to hum to one of the few songs you still had on CD.  
8 Days a week from the Beatles.  
No matter how many times you begged (and won) before, Negan would always complain about it when you pulled out the CD while driving shotgun on supply runs. Not that often went with him. He loved your company but you were a lot safer with the other Saviours. And you surely wouldn't complain about being safe and not having to go out and fight walkers and possibly get bitten. Or someone else would get bitten and you would be the one to take them down. No, you didn't want to be in either of those scenarios. Especially not when the person that could get bitten was Negan. Being in love, especially with a man like Negan, during the apocalypse wasn't as easy or romantic you'd hoped. It wasn't so much your knight it shining armor (or Savior in a shining leather jacket) as much as it was hoping he would get home safe, hoping he wouldn't spiral down this dark path more than he already had. You knew fully well why the Saviors had so much food and ammunition, you knew fully well what Negan does to every new group under his 'protection'. But you also knew what he *could* be like. There were moments when he wasn't the leader of the Saviors, where he just was Negan, the man you've fallen so hopelessly in love with. Your Negan, with the by now more salt than pepper beard that would always scratch and tickle you when you'd kiss, the messy hair in the morning and his smile as you would comb it back with your fingers. The weird but adorable nickname "Pup" he'd given you when you first pulled the puppy eyes on him, the way he smelled after a shower and even The way he always held his arm out for you so you could cuddle into his side when he and some of his men sat by the campfire and would make plans for raids or just laugh and had a good time.  
The sound of the oven brought you back to reality. Glad no one saw you daydreaming about Negan, again, you took out the pie and put it on the counter to cool down.  
Smiling to yourself you checked on the noodles and sauce, seeing as the noodles were already soft and the sauce started to bubble you turned off the stove and stirred the sauce again.  
You heard the sound of a motorcycle which meant the scouting team was back so Negan should be here in about 10 minutes. You quickly grabbed two plates and started to put the meal together. After you've put them on the table you decided to clean yourself up a little. The sauce stain on your shirt that got there while testing the sauce wasn't the prettiest.  
After rummaging through your closet a bit panicked you decided to say screw it and threw one of Negans white tees on and waited outside the house. Just as you stepped outside you saw him getting out of the truck and faintly heard him yelling something at Dwight.  
As he looked in your direction you waved slightly and his steps gained a slight amount of speed. You practically jumped in his arms as soon as he opened them for you.  
"Hey Pup," he kissed you, the scratch of his beard made you giggle slightly. "Guess I don't have to fucking ask if you missed me." He said laughing while you practically showerd his face with kisses. Taking his hand you pulled him inside, excited to see his reaction to coming home to a warm meal.  
It almost felt like the world hasn't gone to shit.  
You turned around and weren't disappointed, his expression looked so ... touched. As if you wouldn't cook for him on an almost daily basis. He kissed your cheek as you two sat down and started eating.  
The conversation was lighthearted; giggles, jokes and stolen kisses (and noodles). After you both were finished you took your plates and told him to just stay there and relax which he sure as hell didn't complain about.  
The apple pie was ready to be served and still slightly warm. You sliced it up and brought the whole thing along with two plates and forks back to the table where Negan was still sitting, now without his jacket. Standing behind him, you reached around and put everything down which earned you a groan and a deep chuckle. "Pup, I'm gonna get fat if you keep coddling me like that!", he whined playfully. Negan said that often but you knew he'd definitely miss it if you'd stop. You laughed and hugged him from behind. "Oh shush, you love it and besides ... I bet you'd look cute.", you grinned as he leaned his head against yours and squeezed your hand with his calloused one.  
Right then and there you believed that maybe the apocalypse wasn't so bad after all. At least it brought one good thing with it.


End file.
